The Story of an Interesting Hufflepuff
by PurebloodStarGleek8101
Summary: If Hufflepuffs are supposed to be friendly, loyal, and supportive, then why is the Hufflepuff house so full of lying, cheating, and secrets? Something at Hogwarts has gone wrong, and a very different group of Hufflepuffs are stuck in the middle of it all.
1. Prologue: Gwardison Greets You

I am a strange girl, anyone could say that, despite my normal-looking appearance. I have long (elbow-length), regular, brown hair, with chocolate eyes to match. My skin tone is nothing special, that normal pale, but I still have a tan, Not many people can pick me out of a crowd and want to become my friend, but I still have acquaintances. I am not special, as far as I knew. I was not smart, no musical talent, no ability to cast spells better than the next witch. But I am interesting, in a way that no one but me knows.

First of all, I have a secret, but, then again, doesn't everyone?

Second of all, I have the most retched name: Gwardison. Ew. I know. That's why I have never told ANYONE my real name, and go by my middle name, which is less horrifying: Heather. It is easier to say Heather than it is to say Gwardison.

But, of course, a person has to share secrets if they have them, don't they? Everyone itches to tell someone something that a person doesn't know, right? So there is ONE person on this earth that knows my real name (other than my beloved parents and step-parents, of course), and that one human being is my best (and, sadly, only) friend in the world: Bethany. Bethany has wavy, light blonde hair that reaches her shoulders. Her eyes are gray and cold, but that is the opposite of how she treats people. She is very kind and helpful.

No wonder we both got sorted into Hufflepuff.

Thankfully, Bethany doesn't use my real name. Thank Merlin for that.

But of course, I have other secrets, too.

I'm a young, normal witch with normal parents.

Although my original parents got a divorce and BOTH remarried, I still have close relationships with both. And its not like they were divorced when I was a baby or something and there was a big fight involved, I guess they just didn't feel the young love they had before and split up. My step-parents aren't all that bad, either.

But that is besides the point. I am here to tell you my story of happiness, tragedy, heroes, enemies, lies, and (most importantly) secrets.

**Author's Note: This is just the prologue, so it is much shorter than the real chapters will be, so have faith in me and keep reading!  
><strong>


	2. The Day That Changed My Life

"WAKE UP!" There she stood, her light blonde locks in a curly mess that just barely passed her shoulders. Bethany stood, her arms spread out wide, waiting for a tight squeeze, after all, I hadn't seen her ALL summer.  
>I run up to her and give her a long hug. I pull back to see her again, she is already dressed in her muggle day clothes.<br>"Wait, how did you get here? Why are you wearing that already? Am I late for the train? WHAT TIME IS IT?" I nearly yelled.  
>"Well, I decided that this was a great way to kick off our first year of Hogwarts together, so I surprised you!" Seeing my worried face, she continued, "You aren't late, its only eight o'clock and King's Cross is only 30 minutes away. Calm down!" she joked.<br>Me and Bethany have been best friends since we were born. OK, that's an exaggeration, but it seems that way. My birth parent's went to Hogwarts with her parents and its all downhill from there. "Let's go downstairs and eat before we get you all muggle-looking." Bethany suggested.  
>I agreed without saying anything. I was hungry because I didn't have a lot of dinner last night.<br>When we appeared around the corner of the stairs and into view, I saw my mom, step-dad, and Bethany's dad in the kitchen, probably chatting about the latest quidditch game. I wouldn't be surprised, they were all on the house team when they were at Hogwarts. One thing I did notice was that Bethany's mom wasn't in the bunch.  
>"Where is your mom, Bethany?" I asked.<br>"She went out to buy some extra, last-minute quills, parchment, and other things for me." Bethany replied. "What's for breakfast?"  
>"A weird muggle food, the call it a 'waffle', isn't that word STRANGE?" my mom replied. She was, let's say, a "different" person.<br>"Mom, is the name of the food the only reason we are going to eat these?" I was sincerely curious.  
>"Maybe..." my mother finished before placing a "waffle" in front of both Bethany and me.<br>It was a silent breakfast because there was nothing to talk about, really. We were together so often that my parents had told me everything there is to know about Hogwarts and that they were sure Bethany and I would be sorted into their house, Gryffindor.  
>And, in addition to being in Gryffindor, they want me to be on the house quidditch team, and I'm not surprised. I was the result of two amazing quidditch players falling in love. My dad was a keeper and my mom was a beater. I know what your thinking: "But she's a girl, why was she a BEATER?" Well I can tell you, she was the best beater Gryffindor ever had.<br>When Bethany and I finished, we went back upstairs so we could find where I was going to wear. Bethany wore muggle clothes more often than me, so I let her go through my clothes and pick something out. I didn't really care what I wore, but Bethany never failed in picking out something cute. She didn't fail me now, either.  
>When we were dressed, all we did was chat about what Hogwarts would look like, if the ghosts were nice, and fantasizing other things like that.<br>Then, at ten o'clock, Bethany's mom came in the room and told us it was time to get going, quickly followed by a quick "Nice to see you, Heather."  
>We went without question. In the car ride, Bethany and I listened silently to the Muggle radio while our parents rambled on about how the muggles were "listening to such weird music now-a-days"<br>When we finally got there, it was quarter 'til eleven, and Bethany and I got on the train right in the nick of time. As we waved goodbye out of our windows to our parents, all I could think about is how amazing the food was going to be at dinner.  
>Bethany and I found a compartment that had a couple first years like ourselves: ambitious, nervous, and hungry. Or, at least I was hungry. The lady with the trolley came just in time.<br>I ordered one of everything. I had the money, it's not like my family was poor. You COULD say that we were rolling in dough. I mean, my parents both had positions on a fairly good quidditch team. Alright, on the reigning World-cup champion team. Either way, I was fairly wealthy.  
>The people in my compartment were all hoping to be in Gryffindor, just like Bethany and I. Their names were: Monique, who was pale with light brown elbow-length hair and a cute nose. Second was Orchid, who preferred to be called "Kiddie", and had short black hair with eyes that seemed as though the rainbow lived in them. Third, but certainly not least, was Grant, the only boy among the modge-podge of girls. He had dirty blonde hair that was handsome and messy at the same time, he also had light blue eyes, that I found stunning.<br>We talked all through the trip. We talked about where we all lived, what our parents did for a living, and other things like that. We were a good bunch of kids, nice and understanding. They all seemed surprised (except for Bethany, of course) to learn that my parents were the famous beater and keeper on the Irish national team. I always wondered why they were on the Irish team and we still lived in England. I guess it doesn't really matter, because they still make it to work on time every day.  
>When we finally arrived at Hogsmeade, we were summoned to a tall, and I mean TALL, large man who seemed like he hadn't had a hair cut or shaved his beard in years. He led us to an area of land that was grassy and met with water, but wasn't exactly a beach, and put us on the boats that would take us to the amazing and magical Hogwarts.<br>Little did I know how much this day would affect my life.


	3. The Gryffindor Boy

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Wait a second, did I miss something?

I try to recall what I had told the sorting hat while walking to my new table nearby my dear fellow Hufflepuffs.

Since the conversation started, all I could remember was:

_Follow in your parent's footsteps, eh? Become greatest quidditch player...well, you have much potential..._

And I thought to the hat:

_Yes, please. I know your the sorting hat and everything, but my parents REALLY want me to be in the same house as them..._

The sorting hat replied:

_Loyal to your parents, wanting the best for others...yes...much potential..._HUFFLEPUFF!

That s all I remember.

As I sit down and receive pats on my back and a "Welcome to Hufflepuff" here and there, all I can think of is how none of my new friends will be in the same house as me, how I have to start all over again...WHAT WILL MY PARENTS SAY? I mean, I told the sorting hat that I wanted to be in the house best known for quidditch...

What went wrong?

As I sit there and ponder what happened, the other first years get sorted, then, all of a sudden, I am pulled out of my deep thoughts by an attack from behind. A sneak-attack hug. Bethany. She probably came here to tell me goodbye and that she is going to miss me, but is going to have SO much more fun in Gryffindor...without me...

After the hug is finished, I pull around to look her in the face. She was smiling, overcome with joy. WHAT?

Seeing my expression, most likely, she said, "I'm in Hufflepuff with you! Didn't you just hear? Don t tell me you weren't paying attention when your best friend was being sorted." She was joking.

"Is the sorting over? Did the others get sorted in Gryffindor? Have they even been sorted yet?" My sentences were running together now.

"No, we are only like halfway through the Sorting. CALM DOWN!" She teased.

I didn't say anything after that, because my attention was completely focused on the sorting. Finally, the name "Kelsy, Orchid" was called out. It felt like the room fell silent, but it was only my imagination. It took a long while for the hat to decide.

Finally, it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I felt as light as air. That was two out of four friends that I wanted with me in my unexpectedly chosen house. I waited and waited until "Forrest, Grant" was named.

This didn't take very long. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I felt like I was levitating. Three down, one to go. Monique was the last one to be sorted out of every first year. It had seemed that Ravenclaw got the most people this year. Then, "Downing, Monique".

This took so long that by the time the hat was almost finished, conversation sprung throughout the hall, but Kiddie, Bethany, Grant and I were completely silent. But then, all conversation stopped as the Sorting Hat opened it's mouth. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

This night went far better than I could have imagined, besides the fact that I was now in Hufflepuff and not Gryffindor. The only thing that mattered then was that I was with my friends, and that I knew we would be together for a long time.

As we walked down the hallways and corridors after the feast, the five of us were jubilant, I didn't think I would be able to sleep that night. I was right, I didn't. All I did was stay up, either talking with Monique, Kiddie, Bethany, and this other girl in our dorm, Whitney, or writing and writing to everyone I knew about that night. I was surprised that I hadn't run out of ink. The others were soundly sleeping, I don't know how though.

The next morning started off our first day of classes at Hogwarts. Bethany and I had all out classes together but two, Kiddie and I had a total of five classes together, and Monique and I shared all of our classes. Whitney and I have no classes, which I find strange. But I know we will still be good friends.

As we walk into the Great Hall, we are surprised to see how no one had gotten up yet, I guess my dorm is just full of early risers.

As we eat, I spot a boy at the Slytherin table looking at me. No, not me, but Kiddie! Why, he must be in his third year! Calm down, Heather, maybe they already know each other or something. But why was he looking at her so strangely?

Monique pipes up in the silence. "So, who else here is excited about the first day of Hogwarts? I hope we have a pop quiz, that will be a good way to earn house points. I would know all the answers because i studied over the weekend and blah blah blah..." She kept talking, as if to herself, because no one was really paying attention. I zoned out after the phrase "pop quiz".

I am brought back down to Hogwarts by a tapping on my shoulder. It was a boy, who I could identify as a Gryffindor, due to his tie. I know for a fact that I had never met this boy in my life, but then why did he look so familiar?

He spoke. "Hey, I'm Alex. I am a first year, like you, and I couldn't help but notice how you were looking off into space. I could see you were thinking about something, and I am sorry for interrupting that, but I felt I needed to meet you." I stared at him blankly for a second, trying to understand what he had said. "Yes, well, I must be going now, many things to do and learn. Bye Heather." How did he know my name?

Just as the thought comes to mind, Monique says, "Who was that? He's kinda cute, and he's in Gryffindor. The daring type. Have you ever met him before? He seemed determined, like he came to talk to you for a very important thing. Do you know what that is? Heather? Heather? HEATHER?"

"What? Sorry, um, no, I don't know who that is or why he came to me. That is what you were asking, right?"

Kiddie's turn to talk. "Let's get going them. Lots of things to do and lots of things to learn." Monique laughed.

Throughout the rest of the day, I completely forgot what happened at breakfast, that is, until he confronted me at dinner.

"Come with me," he said. "It is _very_ important."


	4. A LifeLong Promise

I followed Alex down the dark corridors, each turn I made, I would have less and less vision. By the time we reached our destination, I was almost blind. As we walked farther and farther away, the sweet smells and aromas from the Great Hall diminished. I heard and felt my footsteps walking down the quiet corridor, as well as the boy next to me, who, I may add, looked quite shaky breath echoed throughout the empty halls. I walked along the left side of the hall, gently grazing my fingers over the stones as I went. I walked in silence, that is, until Alex spoke up.

"So, wha-what is your rea-real name?"

This took me aback. "What?"

Wha-what is yo-your real name?

He seemed nervous, he was stuttering. "Heather _is_ my real name. What are you going on about?"

"I know th-that isn't yo-your REAL name. It can t be, yo-you don t even LOOK li-like a 'Heather'."

He seemed to be making excuses now. It was a sorry excuse in order to hide something. "What do you know?" I think I sounded a little too harsh.

Alex's voice raised in pitch, sounding scared and squeaky. "I am sorry! I wi-will never bri-bring it up again." Alex seemed scared of me in a way. What does he know that I don t?

We walked in silence for a little more. The only reason why I didn't just walk away is because I wanted to know what he knew. He soon stopped in front of a knight's armor that was slightly rusty. If I wasn't staring at the armor with so much concentration, I would have missed the slight movement it made. It started vibrating, then separating in a vertical straight line right down it's middle. It separated fully, revealing a small wooden door that barely reached over Alex's and my own head. He said a spell, opened the door, and then we walked into a small, narrow passage. At the end was another door, this one much bigger. But before Alex opened the door, he turned to me and asked me one more thing:

"Tell me one thing. What have you been dreaming to do your entire life, what you want more than anything else?"

I had to think for a second, this was a big question. After seeing me sit there in silence, he plainly said:

"Well, if you don't know now, you will in a second." He opened the door to reveal a large, brightly lit room. It was quite plain because there were no wall hangings, no desks or tables or anything. There was one thing, though, in the far corner of the room. Alex and I approached the large, flat, old-fashioned mirror. As I walked closer, what the mirror was showing became more clear, and as I figured what it was, I ran, impulsively, across the room so that I was up against the mirror. Alex stayed a good distance away for a while, then inched closer. After a few more minutes of taking in the images in the mirror, Alex spoke.

"What do you see?"

I couldn't find the words. "I know these people, from a memory of some sort. They look so happy and young and-"

"In love?"

"Yeah. Wait. Now I know..." A vague memory appeared in my head, all blurry, but still there.

"Who are they, Heather?"

"My parents... before they got divorced. They look so happy. They are glowing with joy and pride." As I look at their images, one on each side of me, my vision slides into the reflection of myself, and I notice that I do not look like myself. I look like the kind of person that is overly popular, athletic, and intelligent. Everyboy's image of the perfect human being. I got it then.

"Alex, what does this mirror show, exactly?" I asked.

He replied without hesitation. "This, Heather, is the Mirror of Erised. It shows no the past, present, or future, but the most deep desire of you heart." He didn't stutter when saying this. It sounded almost as if he had rehearsed saying that, like he was anticipating his moment to show his discovery to someone new.

I felt the need to say my thoughts aloud. "I see not only my parents, but I see myself, in a perfect form, with no flaws. My parents are proud, I can tell. They are beaming with pride in their one and only daughter, a perfect girl. I have made them happy, they will be happy forever in this picture, this image, but never out here. But I can try to get as close as I can. I will try. I will try and succeed. Make my parents proud."

Alex sat in silence, not having a word to share or, it looked like, a thought in his mind. He just kept gazing into his perfect world, apparently unstirred by what I had said.

I look back at my mom, then my dad, then myself, and made a quiet promise to myself to make this a reality. I grabbed Alex by the arm and dragged him out of the room and back to the Great Hall. It was nearly empty.

"Well, I guess I don't need supper tonight." I said and left to go to the common room without any questions from Alex, who still seemed in a trance.

I reached the common room and went straight to the dormitories and slept for what seemed like days. What a day. A day full of knowing, learning, and making life-long promises.


	5. Random

He was long dead before they found him, which they never did. I was the only one who knew where the secret room was, after all. He still lies there, his wand in his hand, its last spell already being cast. It happened in fourth year. No one, not even me, know why it happened, but it just did.

Alex was a happy little boy, and it wasn't until he died that I truly missed him. The thing I miss most was how he could change his appearance at will. We had so much fun experimenting with the shapes and colors his face could take. I miss the way he was so quiet and always kept my secrets. By fourth year, I had plenty to share. Now all I have to tell my secrets to is my enchanted diary I got for Christmas in first year.

Dear Diary,

It's the beginning of second year now. I am so excited to try out for the quidditch team and see all my friends, especially Alex. I have so much to tell him about my summer.

Of course, you know the highlights of the summer, you were there through them all. The quidditch World Cup (mum and dad won), the surprise visit from Grandma Doris (that was fun *sarcasm*), and last, but not least, my receiving of the BEST broom known to wizardkind: the DREAM SEARCHER. It is at least ten steps up from the well-known Firebolt.

I am writing on August 31, so you know what tomorrow is. I am SO excited to see Bethany, Monique, Grant, Kiddy, and Whitney. Whitney and I aren't very good friends, but we're dorm mates, so we at least respect each other. Kiddy has turned into the cutest girl in Hufflepuff, by a long shot. All the boys in our year, especially those in Slytherin, adore her. Monique is the smartest girl in our year, out of every house. Bethany is average, but none-the-less, my best friend. Grant is actually cute, and almost every girl in the year above us think he it the cutest little wizard ever.

I will write soon and give you frequent updates! Bye now!

Always yours,

Heather

Very much like last year, Bethany woke me up on September 1st and went with me to Platform 9 3/4. This was different, though, because Bethany was not alone, she was with someone, or rather, something.

On her shoulder sat a bright purple toad. It was strange and contrasted with her light blonde ringlet curls. This particular toad gave me a weird feeling when I looked at it, it was almost as if it was reading my mind. I shrugged the feeling off.

We, meaning Bethany and I, got dressed into muggle clothes in silence, and, like last year, she picked out my clothes. That day I was to be seen in a pink flowery shirt and a bright white skirt, but I wouldn't look like this for long because we would change when we got on the Express.

My mum and step-dad brought us to the platform. The entire 45-minute ride there, my parents were bragging to Bethany about the great achievements quidditch had made during the summer while she was on vacation to the famous New York City. The told her about the World Cup, my new broom, and the new seeker on mum's team. So, basically, about my entire summer. That took the entire ride.

We finally arrived and I could feel the muggles' eyes glancing to us. I didn't blame them, either, it isn't every day that you see a two little girls with all their luggage on a cart along with tools and objects that seemed to move by themselves, as if by magic. We all entered the Platform. I looked at my step-dad's watch. It was about 10:30. We had plenty of time to put our stuff on the train and pick our compartment, so we did. Eventually, the rest of the group found us, and by that time, the train was near departure. All of us leaned out the window and waved to our families as the train took off, then, as it went around the bend, I pulled away from the window and sat down.

The entire ride to Hogwarts was full of chatting, laughing, story telling, and more laughing. It sure was good to be back. During the ride, I learned that Grant's mum was now pregnant. He was beaming when he told us, I guess he's sick of being an only child. Kiddy had a "boring" summer, or at least she thought so, but I was jealous. She went to South Africa, met new people there and ate unique foods. Of course she would think that's boring, after looking at her exciting and rich lifestyle. Monique was particularly quiet, her nose stuck in one of our new textbooks. After Bethany mentioned my new broom, the conversation changed completely changed to quidditch, and Monique was instantly brought back to Earth when she heard the word "quidditch".

We talked about which of us would try out for each position. Grant would try out for keeper, Monigue would try out for chaser, Kiddy would try out for seeker, and I would try out to be a beater. Bethany isn't the quidditch playing type, so she said she would watch all of us try out and wished us luck. It was this moment when I noticed that Whitney wasn't here, because she was often bragging about what a wonderful and talented quidditch player she was, though we never even saw her on a broom.

We arrived and had our feast as usual, then we were directed to our dorms. Our trunks were already there, but mine had a note on it. I read it silently.

Heather,

You are a pathetic quidditch player and will never make the team, I am going to make absolutely sure of that. Many other people deserve this position more than you. You may have famous parents, but I will make sure that you will never be famous for quidditch. I will take your place in the quidditch Hall of Fame.

Signed,  
>Random<p>

AN: I'm sorry I am not writing frequently, but I am having a busy life right now.

Suggestions?

Review?


	6. Bloody Try Outs

Quidditch pitch. House team try-outs. A group of nervous girls and one boy, all about to show their skills. Only seven positions available, and five kids are in this group. One chaser, two seekers, one beater, and one keeper. That's right, two in this group are going for seeker: Kiddy and Whitney. Personally, I want Kiddy to win, but whichever is better for the team.

I was standing, a small, fragile girl in the pool of experienced beaters, the rest of which were male. I was surprised that no one had yet notice my Dream Searcher, it did stick out. I mean, it was bright purple with silver highlights, who wouldn't notice that in the modge-podge of black and yellow scarves and shirts? I didn't have much time to think about them NOT noticing, because after a few minutes, every soul on the pitch was staring in awe at my broom, either from a distance or right by the broom.

Soon, the crowd's eyes were diverted from the flying instrument and to the team's captain, who was going to conduct the try-outs. He played the part of chaser, so it wasn't much pressure on those trying out for other positions. There were still two chaser positions and all the rest were open. Two beaters to be picked. You can do this, I though to myself.

I hadn't really thought about the note I received the week before, I just thought it was a joke. I wasn't worried.

The first to try out were the chasers. I said silently to myself: Come on, Monique, you can do it, you're good enough! The mounted and flew into the air like shooting stars. Monique had a nice broom, the latest Nimbus, so it wasn't like she had a disadvantage. Each person came and went, each one getting the same amount of tries, most of them missed every goal. It was then Monique's turn. She had six tries to get the quaffle in the goal. She made it once, twice, thrice... She missed the fourth, but that's not a big deal... fifth, sixth! She only missed one! That was the best results anyone had yet! I had a good feeling she made it.

Next were the keepers. Only one of these people would make the team, and so I almost shouted to Grant as he kicked off: I'm rooting for you, Grant! But I didn't, I just said it to myself. Each keeper would have to block six goals in total. As each person flew up to the hoops, tried and failed to block the goals, Grant seemed to beam more and more, and I could tell he was confident when he went up. Most of the other people blocked four out of the six, but Grant, I knew he was good enough, because he blocked every single one. He had definitely made the team.

Next were the beaters. As the group migrated over to the middle of the pitch, I looked around at the stands and almost instantly found Alex. I think he made his hair bright green just so I would notice him, otherwise I couldn't have because he is so small. Eventually, I found Bethany, who was situated on the complete other side of the pitch. She was giving me a big thumbs up. I was confident. All we had to do was successfully aim and hit the bludger to a target using the beater's bats provided. The targets were enchanted so that a new set appeared in a different location for each person. It was easy to tell if a person missed one because one target would still be there. I think I might have been the last one to try out, and I was OK with that. Now I knew the results of every person that went before me. There were a few really big boys, maybe in sixth year, who made every one. I flew up with the beater's bat and readied myself. The targets appeared before me. I firmed the grip on my bat and aimed the first bludger at the lowest target. It swerved away from the target and came back to me. I ducked just in time not to get hit with the bludger moving at deadly speeds. I was a little hesitant to hit the next bludger, so my aim was not as good. This was a normal bluger, but due to my shaky hand, the bat didn't hit it as hard, so it slipped and went straight downwards toward the ground. It landed three feet away from the captain. I didn't even bother to continue after that. I was not going to make the team.

I flew down towards the school and unmounted, tears streaming down my face. I knew I should have done something about that note. I ran as fast as I could to the common room and into the dorms. I sat in my bed and cried out of sadness and frustration. That is, frustration at myself and the world. I eventually stopped my sobbing and sat there. And sat there. And sat there. Finally, my sitting there was interrupted by someone entering the dorm. I didn't react, I just waited for them to say something, and they did.

"Heather? Are you OK?" It was Kiddy.

I turned around. "I'm sorry, Kiddy, but I'm not OK. I just jeopardized my chances of ever making the team. I'm sorry I didn't stay longer so I could watch you. I'm sure you did great."

She sighed. "I'm sure I didn't make it. I did terribly, but the thing is, I was so confident. I was sure I would be the best that I could be, then, when I kicked off, everything fell apart."

My head popped up. That is exactly what had happened to me! I calmed myself down. "Um, Kiddy, I sort of got a, um, warning, you could say. It said something like, 'I will make sure you will never be famous for quidditch like your parents were,' or something like that..."

"Well, who gave you the warning?" she asked.

"It was sort of anonymous, but it was signed 'Random'. If you don't know a person named 'Random', then we will never know who sent it."

She stiffened. She took a deep breath. "...I haven't told anyone this, but last year, I received disturbing notes from Random. They were all about things that were going to happen to me, and then they did. Do you remember the time last year during potions when my ink bottle spilled all over my parchment while we were taking a test?" I nodded. "Well, a week before, I got a note from Random saying that I would never be well-known for my amazing potions skills, and you know how good I am at potions? Right?" Again, I nodded. "Then there was that time where I sprained my wrist and they weren't able to mend it for a couple of weeks. Do you remember that? Of course you do, you were there when it happened. Well, a week before, a got a letter from Random that told me I would get hurt soon and that the pain would last. Last year, I was so timid and scared that I would receive another note from Random that some days, I was scared just to look at the foot of my bed because that was where the note would always be."

She stopped. There was a silence, in which we both were thinking about our experiences with the mysterious Random.

Our silence was interrupted by a knock on the door. She came in before either Kiddy or me could reply. In stepped Monique, with terror written on her face. She muttered two simple words: "Its...Grant..."

Kiddy and I jumped off of my bed and ran down the staircase, asking Monique questions along the way.

**Author's Note:**

**OK, I'm gonna try and write more often, but I really will write much more often in November.**

**Suggestions?**

**Corrections?**

**Review?  
><strong>


	7. The Blind Can Still See

After what seemed like miles of corridors, Monique, Kiddy, and I finally found Grant, sitting on a bench outside. He was sobbing with his head in hands. Whitney and Bethany seemed to be comforting Grant, rubbing his back and holding his arm in a supportive way.

I approach Grant. "What's wrong?" I inquired.

Grant does not answer with words, but he simply lifted his head with his eyes still closed.

I hear a small voice whisper from behind me. "Grant?" It was Kiddy.

Sobbing was coming from behind me, from Monique. She seemed to be traumatized. I turn to her. "What happened?" I asked.

She couldn't speak normally, due to the sobs, but eventually she finished her story. "I...was walking with...Grant...when he...when I...when I saw something...out of the corner of...my...eye..." She caught her breath and sobbed for a moment when she said this word. "It was...a color...like a spell being...cast...it...it hit Grant!" She could speak no more. Monique dropped to her knees.

"But what spell what it? What did it do to Grant?" Kiddy chimes in after a moment of silence.

Now, Kiddy and I were facing Monique when having this conversation, not looking at Grant. When Monique simply pointed in his direction, Kiddy and I turned around. What we both saw gave me nightmares and still does. When Kiddy and I turned around, we were greeted with Grant's face, unaltered and perfect, except for the blots of red from crying. The thing is, his eyes were closed then. Grant opened his eyes, slowly and hesitantly, revealing his startling eyes, but with a pupil of milk. He was blind.

I heard a thud to my right, and I know that Kiddy had fainted. I was unchanged. Instead of crying or falling, I simply took Grant's arm, picked him up off the bench, and guided him to the Hospital wing. Out of fear of hearing bad news from Madame Pomfrey, none of the others followed.

Once I arrived at the Hospital Wing, I shakily guided Grant to a bed. Madame Pomfrey then appeared out of her office and quickly walked over to Grant and I. Grant had his eyes closed to save others the trouble of trying to look him in the eyes.

Before Madame Pomfrey was at the bed, I began to tell her what had happened. Although I did not know much, I told her what I knew. The information took a moment for her to absorb, and when it did, she shooed me out of the Wing. I went with no argument.

After I had left and closed the door behind me, I knew not to put my ear against the door, out of fear that I might overhear a small, yet powerful comment such as "oh dear" or a sorrowful sigh. I leaned my back against the wall and slid down to the ground. I sit there, staring at nothing but the wall opposite me, for a few minutes, but it felt like hours. Madame Pomfrey peeked through the door and I looked up. Her face showed no emotion. She stepped all the way out into the corridor, and I knew she wanted to have a word with me. I stood.

"Your friend, Mr. Forrest, has survived a great terror that could have very well taken his life, Ms. Donatelle." (Oh yeah, that's my last name.) "He is a very lucky boy." She told me.

"But...can he...see?" I asked.

"Ms. Donatelle. As I have said, this curse could have been fatal, and your friend is lucky to have survived. Now, his luck has come with a price. He is blind. There is no countercurse. I am very sorry, Ms. Donatelle." My eyes watered with salty tears. "Would you like to go in and talk to him?" She opened the door as if offering it as a gift.

I nodded with no words because none would come out. I slowly walked into the Wing. An aura of hopelessness filled the Wing. I saw Grant lying on the bed under the covers, very solitary and unmoving. I walk slowly over to him and bend down near his ear. I whisper to him. "I'm here, Grant. It's me, Heather. I'm going to help you through this. You are the same person. You have not changed. You will always be my friend, Grant. Always." I pulled away from his head and looked at his eyelids. It seemed as though what I said meant a lot to him, so he broke down. His face crunched up and became redder with each sob.

I bend down and hug him, with no words. I knew that he understood because his sobs became softer in my arms. I heard the door open.

Monique, Kiddy, and Bethany walked in. They almost ran over to the bed, asking questions and yelling through sobs. I just sat there in silence, still embracing Grant. I only let go when Bethany touched my shoulder and got my attention.

"Let's go, Heather. He needs rest." Bethany said.

I went, still silent.


End file.
